


Kindness... I'll Never Understand It

by juchu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Goat mom, Kindness soul - Freeform, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Papyrus - Freeform, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans - Freeform, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Souls, Toriel - Freeform, Undyne - Freeform, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, alphys is not royal scientist, ayyy history before frisk, before Frisk, flowey is nice sorta, main character dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchu/pseuds/juchu
Summary: After Chara and before Frisk, many humans had fallen into the Underground, and all have failed to leave. Each had different souls: Perseverance, Integrity, Patience, Justice, Bravery, and the one that stood out the most: Kindness.Basil didn't want to hurt anyone, but when he fell, he found his morals challenged.Especially when a monster known as Dr. Gaster loomed over the young child.





	Kindness... I'll Never Understand It

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for this fanfiction, but Deltarune got my interest back, heh. This is my first Undertale fanfiction I have ever done- can't say I'm too confident about it, but ya know, get ready for a bumpy ride!!  
> Sorry this chapter was so short and sorry if there's any errors, majority of these chapters were written at 12 AM B)

Dark.

Darker.

Yet darker.

The darkness keeps growing.

The shadows cutting deeper.

Photon readings negative.

This next experiment seems…

Very…

Very…

Interesting.

_ What do you two think? _

  
  


Basil yanked himself awake from the dark. 

 

Everything… everything hurt… 

 

He was pretty sure his legs were broken. Wait, nope, he was still able to move them. 

Sounds were nonexistent and the chirps of birds or rustles of leaves the boy was so accustomed to had disappeared into a soft nothingness. Just deafening silence. Basil curled his fingers, finally managing to pull his eyes open. Blurriness covered his vision and all he was able to see was a blanket of gold beneath his hands. Once those aching pounds left his head, his surroundings sharpened into view.

Basil was sitting on a pile of golden flowers, daisies maybe, sporting bruises and scratches. Trapped in a cavern of some kind, he could make out sunlight shining from above and a little hallway that led to who knows where. Terror was swift to strike at his heart. Nothing about this place was familiar.

“Okay, okay, okay. Just- just need to get a grip, come on, come on.” 

His own voice was soft, making whispered echoes. Talking to himself always helped when he was scared and alone- which was semi often. Hopefully he didn’t have a concussion or something, but just to make sure…

“What’s your name? Basil Nett.

Where are you? No idea.

How did you get here? Uh… well… I...”

Oh goodness gracious, he had already reached a wall at question three. This couldn’t be good. All he could recall was him running away, trying to find a place he could stay away from prying eyes, slipping, and darkness. Maybe it was a mistake to run to Mount Ebott. All the children told stories of disappearances that happened there a long long time ago and all who went never returned. 

Welp, Basil guessed that was the reason he went. Sure, others may have cried that it was scary, but the mountain grew the prettiest flowers he had ever seen: crisp blossoms the color of sweet vanilla, bright colorful petals that smelled of morning dew, and hydrangeas as soft as feathers. Plus, nobody would dare look for him in a place where people were known to disappear.

Basil managed to straighten himself onto wobbly knees before giving himself another check up. “Sore, tired, bruised. A little hungry. I could eat… Other than that, I think I’m fine!” He beamed optimistically at this predicament. At the thought of food, another thought slapped him right in the face. 

_ Please be here, please be here, please be here. _

The boy glanced wildly around, hands digging in the flower patch before his hands wrapped around a familiar handle.

_ There you are! _

Out of the blanket of yellow came a frying pan, miraculously undented and shining like it was brand new. He hugged his prized object to his chest. 

“Apron’s a bit dirty and torn up, but at least you’re still looking swell!” Basil beamed a toothy grin. His spirits were immediately uplifted once the tool was in his hands.

“Alright, Panny. How about you and me get outta here, huh?” He left the bed of flowers behind, silently apologizing for stepping on them and ruining their lit up beauty. As his worn down boots clicked down the hallway, he studied the crackled pillars, overrun with ivy. Had he stumbled into some kind of secret ruins!? The thought was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Will there be living skeletons from the ancient civilization, cursed to come alive every night? Will there be people who had never had the faintest idea of what a car or a cell phone was? Or will it just be a dead end? Either way, he was fascinated and fearful of what was to lie ahead.

Turns out, it wasn’t a dead end. After passing through an arch with a strange symbol etched on the top, he reached a spacious room with some light shining upon a single flower. Before he could take another step forward, the flower… uh… did it just wriggle and turn around?

“Howd-”

“FLIPPITY GIBBET!!” Basil nearly dropped his frying pan in his panic, shielding himself on instinct. The flower had a face on it with two beady black eyes and a wide grin. Not one of the most surprising things he’s seen, but it was definitely up there. Out of all the scenarios he imagined would be down here, a talking flower was not one of them.

“Golly, kid! I’m not going to rip off your head! Calm down!”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, Mister… uh…”

“Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

“Right, Mister Flowey-”

“Hmm… you need help? You look a bit banged up!”

Basil’s grip tightened around his frying pan. Mister Flowey seemed nice enough, but he’s been around those kinds of people. In the orphanage, all the adults there would smile nice and wide when parents would come in looking. After, they would drop their grins and go back to screaming at all the children if the kids dared to put a toe out of line. 

“You okay? You look awfully nervous,” the flower exclaimed, shrugging his little leaves. “But what do I know, I’m just a plant.” He stuck out his tongue and winked.

“Sorry, Mister Flowey!” Basil automatically shouted, still cowering behind his frying pan. 

“Stop apologizing, no need for that!”

“I’m sorry- uh- I mean-”

“You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” Flowey leaned closer, sizing the kid up.

Basil peeked around and gave a shy nod. 

_ The Underground? The name’s pretty self explanatory. _

The flower fluffed up his petals with a hefty sigh. “No wonder! You must be so confused! Guess I’ll have to teach you how things work around here!”

Basil attempted to stammer out an answer quickly, but his words became tangled together. Retrying, he said, “It’s okay! You don’t need to do that! I-I don’t want to inconvenience you or anything...”

The smile dropped off Flowey’s face, replaced with a frown of annoyance. “Do you always talk this much? Golly, the others weren’t this chatty.”

_ The others? _

The boy shut up, holding his pan like it was his lifeline. After a brief moment of silence, he meekly managed to get out one word. “Sorry.”

The flower rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the kid. A couple seconds dragged by before a small smile lit up his face. This one seemed different from his previous grins which were all too wide and too… artificial. “It’s okay,” he sighed, his expression softening. “Come here, let me heal you.” 

If he was a human, then maybe Basil would’ve been more cautious, but curiosity was enough for him to shuffle up to Flowey. 

“Alrighty, hold still.” Small glowing green bullets formed an arch around the flower. Mesmerized, Basil held back his growing urge to reach up and touch them. Would that be rude? Yup, definitely. The bullets flew at him suddenly at the speed of birds, and he nearly stepped on himself in his panic. Yet, instead of the striking pain he expected, a dull warm glow spread throughout his body. Wounds began to close, sinking back till the skin looked smooth and unblemished. The kid marvelled in awe, rubbing where old phantom pains were, his head still ached, but now, it had diminished to just a soft thud. 

“W-Wow, thanks, Mr. Flowey,” Basil beamed, his frying pan falling from his shielded face. If he were to meet anything alive here, he definitely didn’t expect the first one to be this friendly! 

“No problemo!” The flower grinned toothily, but the happiness and previous sympathy his face held dropped, replaced with a terrifyingly sharp smirk. Teeth pointed and the corner of his mouth raised, his voice became a rattling growl.  _ “But don’t expect anybody else to be as nice. It’s KILL OR BE KILLED down here.” _ With that sweet note, he disappeared into the ground- petals and all.

Basil could barely shudder before a voice caught him off guard once more.

“Hello… Are you alright? You must be so lost and confused…”

Starting, he released a squeak of fear, sheltering himself with his pan once more.

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child,” the owner of the voice said softly as they stepped into the little light the cavern could offer.

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”


End file.
